blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Phoenix
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Agent Phoenix is a half-Feghan and an agent of Department 64. Once an agent of Department 1, the Department of Velconi Affairs, Phoenix was a close friend of Agent Vortex and one of the few who knew of the existance of Department 64. She turned to them for help after the Hierarchy took over the galaxy and disbanded the other Departments. The Coordinator accepted her as an honorary member. Biography Born as a half-Feghan, Phoenix despised the Velconi, who tried to genocide her father's species. In school, she excelled at engineering and physical training, but lacked skills in fields such as mathematics and history. She was always fighting other children and getting into trouble due to her Feghan genes. Knowing that school was not her thing, she left at age 16 to join the army. She was among the best and most promising of recruits, and was the only one in the battalion to outperform Private (now Sergeant) Forsyth. Her Feghan warrior heritage gave her a distinct advantage. During one mission, Phoenix rescued an agent from the hands of the Velconi. However, on the way back, her squad was ambushed by Spec-Ops, and Phoenix and the agent were nearly killed. She was saved by Agent Shadow and the Coordinator, who were stealing Velconi plans from a base nearby. Phoenix headed back to her base, only to realized that it had been destroyed. Seeing how pathetic the Irini army was compared to the Velconi's powerful forces, she threw down her uniform. The Coordinator informed her that the only place where she could make a real difference against the Velconi was in the Departments. Listed as KIA on the mission, Phoenix joined the Department of Velconi Affairs as a heavy weapons specialist, where she became friends with Agent Vortex. After a year in the Department, Vortex disappeared and was said to have been killed by Velconi. Losing all hope and believing that the Velconi were far too strong for her to defeat, she went into self-imposed exile on the fringe world Kemper Havel, living a street life in the slums of the planet. One day, Phoenix was contacted by Vortex. It is unknown what he told her, but she was changed after that conversation, and rejoined Department 1 with an iron will to crush the Velconi. She created a customized laser striker using her engineering skills and knowledge of heavy weaponry. She pursued the Emperor's Blade across the galaxy to finish the job that Vortex had started. Three years after her return, the Hierarchy took control of the Milky Way and disbanded the Departments. The Irini no longer had any Departments nor an army. Having no other choice, Phoenix sought out Vortex and the Coordinator once more, and was made an honorary member of Department 64, and the Department's only heavy weapons specialist. Personality Agent Phoenix is described as wild, but not violent. Like her people, she loves combat, but not pointless murder or cruel torture. In her early days, she was a conflicted person, wanting to destroy the Velconi but at the same time believing that it was impossible. However, she has become more optimistic of late, especially after the Velconi's recent number of defeats. Trivia *Phoenix's weapon is a heavily modified 3-Gear Nine Laser Striker with technology from the Rovoen Death Ray. *Phoenix has an exosuit to compensate for her lack of an artifact or any other form of superhuman ability. *She is friends with Dr. Kingsley. Category:Characters Category:Department 64 Members